Remembranza
by sakura tamiko
Summary: El problema es que el Soldado del Invierno soñaba. (Posibles Spoilers)


Disclaimer: _Marvel_.

Advertencias: _Posibles Spoilers_.

**Remembranza.**

Algunos días él soñaba.

Días gélidos que se sentían en la unión de su hombro con el brazo metálico, los susurros del viento ruso eran entonces gritos y él escuchaba los búhos entre las ramas de los pinos que rodeaban el _lugar seguro; _que era más una cabaña escondida que olía a humedad, frío, madera y soledad. Eso último tal vez era su propia esencia.

Y allí, el Soldado del Invierno comenzaba a soñar.

El Departamento X confirmó su aparición en dos días, mientras el revuelo por el asesinato del canciller se calmaba lo suficiente para darles más movilidad. Claro, a él no le dijeron nada de eso; sólo bastó con la orden de quedarse donde estaba por tres días a partir de su confirmación de que la misión se había completado con éxito, pero sabía entender entre líneas; así que después de esa informal llamada sólo quedaron él, la cabaña y la tormenta de nieve que se instaló en Rusia por varios meses.

Suponía que el hecho de ver como único entretenimiento la nieve caer y acumularse de manera desapegada en el marco de la única ventana –pequeña y empañada-, le regalaba una clase de estupor que pocas veces había experimentado. El primer día lo dedicó a bañarse hasta que el lodo y las ramas que se habían colado por su uniforme y entre las hebras de su cabello, eran ya historia, llevados por el agua caliente que mantuvo cálido su cuerpo, una agradable contradicción con su siempre frío costado izquierdo. Lavó toda la ropa que traía puesta y anduvo desnudo por la habitación, acomodando sus armas sobre el rígido colchón de su cama para después comenzar la acostumbrada rutina de ejercicio. El frío acariciándole los músculos desnudos que el Soldado del Invierno flexionaba y tensaba, obligando su cuerpo a ir más allá, cada vez más. Se durmió desnudo, con un OKC-3S en la mano izquierda y en la derecha, cubierta por la almohada que no usaba, una automática.

Así soñó.

Una caída interminable y blanca, de un blanco que ardía en los ojos, uno que parecía el vacío. El Soldado del Invierno soñaba con su muerte, con un dolor en todo el cuerpo y huesos rotos, soñaba en ver hacía el cielo, impotente, sin movimiento, y descubrir que la vida se le iba a pasos agigantados. Escuchaba sus latidos y después soñaba como susurraba un nombre a la inmensidad, blanca, tan blanca.

Los dos días siguientes se repitieron con la única diferencia de que se colocó el uniforme ya seco, colocando todas sus armas en el respectivo sitio. El sueño fue el mismo, el nombre con el cuál se despertaba era el mismo, los días eran los mismos que las noches y cuatro agentes acudieron puntuales el tercer día, para recuperar al Soldado del Invierno.

Cuando regresó a la base, sentado en una fría silla con respaldo de metal, le preguntó a uno de los científicos del Departamento X un solo nombre hecho interrogación que le estaba dando de vueltas en la cabeza desde ese sueño.

—¿Steve? —un susurro, el científico observó a los que le rodeaban con nerviosismo. No hubo respuesta alguna, sólo una mano que le empujaba hacía el respaldo y después un dolor intenso en la cabeza.

Despertó. Había una nueva misión por delante, robar unos archivos de una base japonesa. A su disposición unos cuantos agentes que serían más que suficientes.

El Soldado del Invierno llevó a cabo la misión de manera satisfactoria, ninguna baja en su "equipo", los japoneses estaban muertos. Había sangre en el brazo metálico, un soldado –joven y tembloroso- había salido de la nada y le enfrentó, la muerte fue rápida; su puño de metal se impactó contra el rostro del joven, el cráneo crujió, la sangre se hizo presente y el soldado estaba muerto.

El _lugar seguro _era un departamento en un concurrido y pequeño barrio japonés. El olor que predominaba era salado, por la brisa marina que se dejaba llevar a los alrededores. Era un edificio pequeño y con las tuberías averiadas. Cinco días, le comunicaron por la línea; él asintió y prosiguió a desnudarse, bañarse, acomodar sus armas en la cama y andar desnudo por el pequeño cuarto que no tenía ventanas.

Allí soñó.

Alguien le tocaba la mejilla, una caricia leve y casi inexistente. Al Soldado del Invierno nunca le habían tocado así. Hacía calor y frente a él se encontraba un niño, rubio con ojos azules, una mirada de preocupación. Soñó que su mejilla dolía y el chico le curaba con cuidado, soñó con el sol colándose por una ventana y bañando la habitación con luz y una bienvenida calidez, soñó que el chico murmuraba algo y el desconocido que se parecía tanto al Soldado del Invierno decía algo de vuelta. Soñó el pasaje de una vida desconocida de alguien desconocido.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron del mismo modo. El mismo cuarto con goteras, la misma cama, el mismo calor agobiante, el mismo olor salino. El mismo sueño. Dos agentes tocaron a la puerta para recuperar a su experimento.

Lo que murmuró al científico que supervisaba su brazo izquierdo fue un nombre, uno que se sentía ajeno en sus labios, un nombre que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde el sueño con el chico rubio. Desde el sueño de esa caricia tierna y fantasmal. Desde que el Soldado del Invierno se despertó, jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Steve? —un susurro, el científico observó a los que le rodeaban con nerviosismo. No hubo respuesta alguna, sólo una mano que le empujaba hacía el respaldo y después un dolor intenso en la cabeza.

El asunto es que el Soldado del Invierno algunos días _soñaba. _Eran sueños extraños, sueños que olvidaba en algún punto. Sueños que lograban que su alma se encogiera de dolor y despertará sudando, gimiendo. Eran sueños como aleteos de mariposa, rápidos, coloridos. Eran imágenes que traían desesperación y un nombre, una y otra vez.

_¿Steve? _

Sueños que después le llevaban un intenso dolor en toda su cabeza y perpetua oscuridad, hasta que…

Despierta, hay una misión por delante.

Nueva York, matar a Nick Fury.

El Soldado del Invierno parte para llevarla a cabo. Hay algo dentro de su memoria, algo que grita, pero nunca se escucha con claridad, los dedos de metal toman el mango de la MP5 A3, la misión debe completarse.

**Espero que les haya agradado, espero haber salido ya del bloqueo, pero no prometo nada. De todos modos gracias como siempre a mi Beta, que me alienta en todo –todo- lo que hago. Y gracias a ustedes por leer.**

**Espero leernos pronto, cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario o duda pueden hacérmela saber.**


End file.
